Mirando en la Oscuridad
by Yunuen
Summary: Fic especial para Navidad 25/Dic/2009


**N/A: **Este fic esta basado en un pic que vi en DA y que me encantó, pero se trata del OC de la autora de este pic, es un tortuguito que se llama Ronin. Ojala les guste. Al último les paso el link de ella para cualquier duda.

Quiero agradecer a Reki por la valiosa información proporcionada.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Leo, por sobre todas las cosas. Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews. Y tampoco me pertenece Ronin, esta tortuguita es de su autora, él aparece en este fic porque me pareció muy lindo n.n

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**MIRANDO EN LA NOCHE**

Esta noche es una de las noches más especiales del año: Navidad. En esta noche se celebra la paz y la armonía. Los deseos de todo el Mundo se unen en uno solo: Paz y Amor en la Tierra y a los hombres de buena…

-¡YYIIAAAHHH!

O al menos con que se pudiera tenerse paz en La Guarida…

Ronin, la pequeña tortuga y muy traviesa, da altos saltos para alcanzar un extraño adorno que está colgando del techo. Salta y da medio giro para alcanzar ese adorno con su pie.

-¡YYIIAAAHHH!

-Ronin ¿qué haces?-es Miguel Ángel. Llega justo a tiempo para ver aterrizar a la tortuguita del la bandana negra.

-Trato de llegar a esa cosa que está ahí colgada para quitarla.

-¿Y para qué?

-Porque se ve feo.

-¿Y ya lo has tocado siquiera?

-Nop, pero lo lograré.

Y salta de nuevo. Y casi casi logra tocar esa extraña ramita que cuelga. Y al caer, Miguel Ángel lo cacha porque iba a caer mal.

-Si no te atrapo…

-Bájame.

-…te ibas a dar un buen golpe.

-Sensei dice que la vida se aprende a duros golpes. Y no me iba a doler, mi caparazón me protege.

-Mmmhhh…-sé queda pensando la tortuga de la bandana anaranjada y mirando el objeto, y todavía con el niño en brazos-eso que cuelga…

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes qué es esa ramita?

-No, pero quiero alcanzarla.

-Creo que es muérdago.

-¿Muérdago?

-¿Qué hace muérdago colgando del techo?

-Yo lo puse.-aparece Rafael-A Casey le pareció buena excusa para robarle un beso a Abril. Así que colgué varios por toda la casa. Alguno debe de funcionarle. Así que no debes quitarlos, Ronin.

-¿Le va a dar un beso sólo por esa ramita?

-Esa es la tradición.-le responde Miguel Ángel-Quienes estén debajo del muérdago deben darse un beso.

-¿Un beso?

-Y tú y yo estamos debajo del muérdago.-le dice bien pícaro-Mua, mua, mua…

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Miguel Ángel besuquea a la tortuguita por toda la cara.

-¡Jajajaja!-se ríe Rafael de ese par tan cómico.

Cómo puede, Ronin logra zafarse del agarre de Miguel Ángel y corre sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Ronin!-le grita Rafael-¡¿Y tu cuarto?! ¡¿Ya lo arreglaste?!

-¡Ah sí! ¡A eso voy!

-Ah qué chamaco. Ha tenido todo el día y no lo ha hecho. Al menos no nos ha dado lata, pero se ha estado "haciendo pato" checando insignificancias: que ya el sabor del ponche, que ya el moño de aquel regalo, que ya el relleno del pavo…

-Sí, se distrae en otras cosas y no en lo que debe hacer. Figúrate que pegada de brincos para alcanzar el muérdago y quitarlo porque le parecía feo.

-Se parece a alguien que conozco.

-¿A quién y en qué?

Lo mira diciéndole "¿a quién crees?"

-¿A Mua?

-Cómo sea. Mientras no lo haya tirado…Casey se enojaría por echarle a perder tan buena oportunidad con Abril. Mejor ayúdame a colocar la mesa donde cenaremos.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque no estás haciendo nada.

-Ni en Navidad no puedo descansar. Todo el día he estado de aquí para allá. Se supone que debo tener paz y nada de trabajo.

-Te voy a dar paz a zapes si no ayudas.

Y se lo lleva a empujones al ir por la mesa.

Y Ronin va a su habitación. O eso parecía, porque ve algo que llama su atención y cambia de rumbo: hay una tira de adornos que va de columna a columna y en cada columna hay una redonda corona de navidad con su moño rojo cada una. Pero el moño de una de las coronas se ha desatado. Quien la puso, Miguel Ángel, no lo hizo bien y así se ve mal. Corre por una silla plegable, la apoya en la columna y se sube en la silla para alcanzar el moño y atarlo bien...pero no alcanza. Así que baja y corre de nuevo y va por una caja de madera. La pone sobre la silla y sin mucho cuidado sube a silla y luego a la caja y….estira el brazo, otro poco…pero todavía no alcanza. Resopla. Se baja de un brinco y va por otra caja. La apila sobre la que la ya está, y escala de nuevo, confiando en sus habilidades ninja para trepar sin dificultad…pero no colocó bien la ultima caja y cuando se apoya en ella para subir más, la caja se tambalea peligrosamente y aún así logra subirse sobre ésta pero con la amenaza de caer. Ahora sí casi casi alcanza el moño, sólo necesita pararse de puntitas y…

-Ronin, hijo, ¿qué intentas hacer? Puedes caerte.

Es Splinter.

-¡Mire Sensei! Miguel no hizo este moño. Quiero arreglarlo porque no se ve tan bonito como los demás.

-Agradezco tu intención, pero no te das cuenta que es peligroso. Dame la mano, te ayudo a bajar.

Sabiendo perfectamente que no puede discutir con su maestro, obedece, y con cuidado baja a salvo.

-Sería más recomendable que busques a alguno de los muchachos para que arregle ese moño. Tú eres muy pequeño para subir tan alto.

-Sí Sensei.-dice muy respetuoso.

-No deben de andar lejos. Ya sólo falta poner la mesa, que estemos todos presentes y sentarnos a cenar.

-Sí Sensei.

-Pero primero, deja en su lugar las cosas que tomaste.

-Sí Sensei.

Y obedece en seguida.

La anciana rata comprende la ansiedad de la tortuguita. Sus niños, cuando pequeños, también se entusiasmaban mucho por Navidad. Bueno, todavía se entusiasman por Navidad pero ya no tan arrolladoramente. Esa emoción de Ronin en parte ha contribuido a que no esté de travieso con las tortugas más grandes, y que haya ayudado mucho para preparar el festejo, pero por esa misma emoción pareciera que todo debe estar perfecto para esta noche.

-Listo Sensei.

-Bien hecho. Ahora ve a la bodega. Ahí deben estar todos para traer las sillas y la mesa.

-Sí Sensei.

Y va que vuela.

Splinter se retira a su recinto. Ha sido un día agitado por la preparación de la Cena de Navidad y quiere descansar un momento antes de ello.

Ronin va para el elevador, y pasa junto al árbol de Navidad y se detiene a admirar el lindo árbol. Se ve tan alto y elegante adornado con las destellantes lucecitas de colores, con extendidos moños, con lindas y delicadas esferas, con los esplendorosos y tentadores regalos…todo lo hace lucir majestuoso, pero nota que hay una lucecita que ya no enciende, es lo único que arruina toda la galanura del arbolito. Decide cambiarla por una que sí sirva.

-Esa si está a mi alcance.

Recuerda que Donatelo, en su laboratorio, tiene varios repuestos. Y va hacia allá. Revisa varios cajones y da con una bolsita de plástico que tiene los repuestos. Lo toma y corre hacia el arbolito. Coloca la bolsa el suelo y toma la lucecita que está apagada y tira de ella para alcanzarla mejor, y no se da cuenta que algunos adornos se caen del arbolito por la zarandeada que le está dando.

-Espera, Ronin-aparece Leonardo-que estás desvistiendo al árbol.

Hasta que le dice, entonces Ronin ve que algunas esferas estaban a punto de caer y un moño también.

-Ups.

Suelta enseguida el foquito que ya no prende y Leonardo acomoda el desarreglo.

-Lo siento. Sólo quería cambiar ese foquito que ya no ilumina.

-Con un foquito que ya no prenda, el arbolito no deja de lucir esplendoroso.

-Nop. Fíjate bien y ya no se ve igual que como encendían todas las lucecitas.

-Ronin.-se arrodilla para estar a su altura y pone una mano sobre su hombro-La Navidad no es un árbol que llegue hasta el techo de la casa ni sus adornos. No es la montaña de obsequios que llegues a recibir. No es la gran cantidad de comida. No es nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

Toma la bolsa de los repuestos y se la entrega.

-Ya eres un niño grande y hay cosas que debes comprender. La Navidad es más que regalos y comida y…

-¡Leo!-grita Rafael, que trae unas bolsas repletas de desechables-¡¿No que ibas a ayudar?!

-Ahora voy.

Se pone de pie y continúa.

-Puedes encontrar la respuesta tú mismo. Eres un niño muy listo y la encontrarás antes de que abramos los obsequios, quizás antes de que cenemos. Y no hay mejor manera para pensar que arreglando tu habitación. Deja que nosotros terminemos con lo que falta, que ya casi es nada. Ya has ayudado mucho. Gracias.

Le sonríe y regresa a ayudar y deja a Ronin pensando.

Él deja lo que tomó en su lugar y ahora sí se encamina a su desordenada habitación.

Con muchas cosas que hacer para la celebración no ha tenido tiempo de levantar su tiradero. Y no lo tiene ahora. Tal vez a Leonardo le funcione el hacer una labor domestica y pensar a la vez, pero a él no. Y quizás una vuelta allá en la superficie le ayude.

Aprovechando que todos están ocupados, Ronin se escabulle.

Llega muy rápido a Central Park.

Lo curioso de este año es que aún no ha nevado, hace un poco de frío pero ya casi es Navidad y ni un copo de nieve ha caído del cielo. Muchos son los que acusan al calentamiento global. Sólo que la pequeña tortuguita agradece que no haya nieve porque, siendo de sangre fría, el frío no le va bien, pero sin nieve parece que la navidad no es lo mismo.

¿O no es imprescindible? Estaría preguntándole Leonardo.

¿Qué es la Navidad? Nunca se lo había preguntado. Parecía que nada más importaban la comida, los adornos y más los regalos. Y si Leonardo se lo preguntó quiere decir que es algo muy importante. Y claro que es un chico muy listo así que…de seguro puede…saber la respuesta.

Camina entre los árboles hasta encontrarse con un grupo de humanos, pero claro que no se deja ver. Hay muchos humanos en una pista de hielo sin hielo. Y en vez de usar patines de cuchilla usan de los normales de ruedas. La falta de nieve no los ha desalentado para pasear en el parque o patinar sin nieve. Lo que cuenta es divertirse.

-Lo que cuenta es divertirse, no tiene por qué haber nieve para patinar.

Corre hacia otra parte, y encuentra a un pequeño coro cantando villancicos.

-Ni para cantar.

Se adentra entre los árboles y llega a otra parte donde puede ver a niños prendiendo cohetes.

-Ni para lanzar un cohete se necesita la nieve.

Nota lo felices que están todos los humanos disfrutando en familia antes de regresar a casa para la cena.

-Disfrutan juntos, son felices estando juntos y no hace falta la nieve para saber que es Navidad…sentir que es Navidad…y yo ando por acá lejos de mi propia familia.

Y corre de nuevo, pero para acortar todo lo que ha recorrido, debe nadar por el lago.

Se zambulle y el agua está fría pero no importa, quiere llegar cuanto antes para decirle bien orgulloso a Leonardo que ya sabe la respuesta a su pregunta. Llega al otro lado y justo cuando está por salir del agua…escucha un ruido desde la copa de los árboles, mira hacia arriba y…es una visión que dura un segundo, o menos, y es todo lo que puede captar: un súbito brillo salido de la nada…y luego sólo queda plumas flotando en el aire, caen como una ligera llovizna pero no de agua sino de blancas y resplandecientes plumas. Las plumas le dan una rara percepción de estar en otro mundo, y también una extraña pero tibia sensación parece nacer desde su interior, a pesar de estar sumergido hasta su cintura en el agua fría.

Le toma más de un momento salir de esa rara sensación de dicha. En un parpadeo…las plumas ya no son plumas sino copos de nieve.

-¡Está nevando! ¡Por fin!

Sale del agua y emprender de nuevo la carrera a su hogar.

Ronin no es el único en festejar que al fin esté cayendo nieve. Todos en la Gran Manzana se alegran de que la nieve allá llegado para darle ese toque mágico a esta noche tan especial.

Llega y ve que casi están a punto de cenar. Sensei, las tortugas, menos Leonardo, y sus amigos Abril y Casey ya están en la mesa.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!-anuncia Rafael la llegada de la tortuguita.

-¡Hola Abril! ¡Hola Casey!

-¡Hola!-le saluda Abril.

-¡Hola Ronin!-luego Casey-Llegas justo a tiempo.

-¿Dónde andas? -le pregunta Miguel Ángel-¡Estabas a punto de perderte la comida, los regalos, los cohetes..! Sobre todo te ibas a perder de la comida.

-Andaba por ahí.

-¿Y tu habitación?-lo reprende Rafael.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y la familia?

-Rafael, es bueno que haya regresado. Su habitación puede esperar.

-Consentido.

Ronin le saca la lengua.

-Hijo, antes de sentarte a cenar, debes lavarte las manos.

-Claro.

Y muy obediente, va a la cocina. Ahí se encuentra a Leonardo, llevando más cubiertos porque hicieron falta.

-¡Hola Ronin!

-Hola.

-Ya nos estabas preocupando. Te llamamos para cenar pero no respondiste y te buscamos y no te hallamos.

-Salí a dar una vuelta para meditar sobre tu pregunta.-dice de lo más enaltecido por su logro.

-¿Y?

-Benditos aquellos que poseen lo más apreciado: Familia.

-Bonitas palabras.

-Tenía otra idea, pero me gustó más lo que me dijo el Espíritu de la Navidad.

-¿Cómo? ¿El Espíritu de la Navidad te dijo eso?

-Lo vi en el lago, apenas fueron unos segundos pero me dijo eso.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Sabes que son pocos los privilegiados que logran verla?

-¿Verla? ¿Cómo sabes que es una chica?

-UNA ángel, para ser más precisos.

-Ah. Por eso las plumas…

-Sip.

-¡Pero dime! ¿Cómo sabes que es una chica?

-Primero lávate las manos y contaré la historia durante la cena.

-¡Wiii! ¡Un cuento de Navidad! ¡No hay nada mejor!

-No hay nada mejor.

Van con los demás.

-Y después de cenar y para hacer la digestión podríamos salir a jugar en la nieve.

-Pero no ha nevado, Ronin.

-Ya está nevando. Fue gracias a El Espíritu de la Navidad.

-¡Me alegro! Ya estaba echando de menos la nieve.

-Yo también.

Y la singular pero muy unida familia disfruta de una deliciosa comida, pero más que nada de la mutua compañía.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Les dejo el link del pic que vi. Y de paso pueden darle lata a Nyp, así se llama la creadora de Ronin, para preguntarle sobre esta linda tortuga xD

http:// tmntffnyp. deviantart. com/art/ Mirando- en-la-noche- 131675240

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD FFNET!**


End file.
